1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a magnetic element and a housing for covering the magnetic element.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 1095586, issued on Dec. 4, 2002, discloses a product of a magnetic core with the function of filtering for a cable and its manufacturing method. The magnetic core is cylindrical and is preset at an appropriate position of the cable, and then the cable winds around the magnetic core and exposes a part thereof outside of the magnetic core.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0031006, published on Feb. 10, 2011, discloses a cable assembly having a cable holder for anti-EMI function. The cable assembly comprises a cable, a filter made of magnetic material for anti-EMI and surrounding the cable, an insulative main body enclosing the filter, at least one pair of flexible prongs extending outwardly from the insulative main body to form a clip, the clip having a hole for receiving the cable. The clip provided at outside of the insulative main body results in extra space required to accommodate the cable assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,294, issued on Mar. 2, 2010, discloses a cable termination having an anchor. The anchor has a circular expansion extending around to outside. Such an expansion extends the bending shoulder so that a cable can be bent all the way around the anchor up to 180 degrees. If the shoulder is carried over the top of the anchor, the bending angle could even exceed 180 degrees. However, the cable may move around the anchor and become loose.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.